Future Hanyou
by Sorchaa
Summary: Inuyasha is stuck in Kagome's time.. what happens when he's a Hanyou, but he's more human?
1. Chapter 1

**Future Hanyou**

"Sit!" The scream echoed threw the forest and into the near by village.

"When will he learn?" Asked a cursed monk with black hair pulled into a low pony tail. HIs purple eyes looked over at his friends, though knowing neither of the three knew the answer.

The baby kitsue thought he might take a hit on the retorical question, "Never... which is good for us, cause we'd get bored." HIs red hair bouncing slightly as he nodded his head.

"Shippo... That isn't nice... and you know Kagome wouldn't like you to take any pleasure in Inuyasha's pain... even if some of the times he desireves it." Replied the demon hunter, as she pulled her long black hair over her shoulder and pun a peice around in her fingers.

"Aye, little one.. even if it is more times then not. It not be wise to batter him when he returns. Ye know Inuyasha will be in a mood." The old prestess said sturing her pot over the fire.

The kitsue only huffed and threw the bright pink ball to the two tailed cat.

A girl with mid back lenght, raven colored hair and deep brown eyes, which now had a flare of fire in them stood next over a white haired half-demon. His hair tossed into the wind as he lay face first in the grass and dirt. He growled waringly, but the girl knew it was only for show, that he would never really hurt her.

She turned, her black school shoes grinding into the dirt, and stompped towards the dry well in the forest. The well was her reason for being here. First unintentionally, then because she needed to. Now it was more habit then need. She loved to be in the past more then the furtue, but that is her time.

She is the future.. he is the past.. Kikyou, the 15 year old pristess, who was killed, is in the past with him.. she holds his heart.. his future. This is where her, Kagome's, problem started.. the bone eaters well... and this is where it would end.

For better or worse.. only time can tell


	2. Chapter 2

_Dis: I don't own Inuyasha nor anyone else..._

**Future Hanyou**

**Chappie two **

Reaching the well she sighed thinking to herself, 'Why can't he, just for once, see how important school is for me? How my future resides in just that... the future...'

A gruff voice snapped her out of her musing, "Wench, I thought if you were going to sit me you'd at least be gone by the time it wore off." Inuyasha said, walking until he stood next to her.

"I was thinking..." She said looking at him.

"Feh." Was the only reply.

The young girl rolled her calm brown eyes and sat on the rim of the well. "You know, Inuyasha, if you wouldn't be a jerk about me going home for a couple of days, you wouldn't get a face full of dirt."

The half dog-demon crossed his arms and huffed. "Well if you didn't need to run off everytime we get a break, we'd be done with hunting the damn jewel."

"I have to catch up on my school work.. but right now is spring break in my time.. I promised my mom that I'd come back to spend time with my friends. I haven't seen any of them in so long, Inuyasha... I really want to see what's going on with all of them... I miss them." She siad looking into the forest rather then at the scolding hanyou. 'Just like I'll miss you guys when I go home for good... Do I really want to go home for good? If I don't seal the well then I can come back when I come home from collage... will I? Can I.. can I just pick up my life like this didn't happen? Can I forget about Inuyasha and the others?'

A callused hand came into view, causing her to jump. The same hand grabbed her, before she could fall backwards into the well. "Kagome.. thinking again? You'll hurt yourself if you keep that up..." He siad laughing at his small crack at her intellegence.

"Jerk." She replied looking at him. "What do you want?"

"I said, you'll have all the time in the world for school and friends and spring break, what ever that is, when the jewel is complete and Naraku is long been dead." He said looking serious.

She just shook her head, causing her long hair to catch in the wind. Closing her eyes she tired to imanage the final battle. Every night, for the past two months thats all her dreams are about. She shook the plaguing demons and opened her eyes.

"I promised..." Her words were cut off when Inuyasha's hand covered her mouth. She looked up with confused eyes. His face looked like it was debating on something.

He spun around and growled deeply. Something moved in the shadows, somehing nothing right moved in the shadows. Pulling out his infumos Tetseuiga, he held it in front of him and slid in front of Kagome. It would have been a sweet gesture, if Kagome wouldn't have gotten a sickening feeling from the figure.

"Come out and make it easier for me ta kill you." Inuyasha called.

Kagome blinked as the sun streamed threw the trees, catching her eyes. 'It can't be morning alreaady... I left right after nightfall.' She thought as she brought a hand up to shield her eyes, when arms gripped her around the waist and her left arm.

Inuyasha spun when he heard Kagome scream. There was nothign there. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the figure was gone. His attention snapped back to the girl as her scent flared with fear and pain. He sniffed and caught scent of her pure blood. Growling he reached out and made for her, but her powers flared, searing his skin. Hissing he sniffed again, but still couldn't find anything.

An aura of blackness attacked him, choking him. His molten eyes glazed over as he felt something shove him foward toards Kagome. Her purple arua surrounded him, but he still fell. Hitting into Kagome, they fell into the well. The pale blue light notified both that they were time travling.

Kagome's scream had died when her arua accepted Inuyasha into it. She felt at ease knowing he was going to keep her safe. Kagome slipped into the welcoming darkness as his strong arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha soon followed. The black aura draning him of his energy.

Waking up in layers, Inuyasha couldn't remember what happened... Nor why he was asleep in the dirt. Opening his molten eyes he realized he wasn't in the past where he belonged.. but in the future.. where Kagome was from. His head snapped to where the girl lay. She had her arms over her eyes, as if to block something from her sight. Looking back up, but lowering his head back down he noticed the sun came right onto the sleeping girls face.

'Sleeping? We're in the well... How did we fall asleep in the...?' He thought glancing towards Kagome, his thoughts drifting off as he saw her short skirt had risen showing more then the modest girl would like.

He smirked and moved closer to her. Placing his hand on her leg, he used his claws to crawl up to her thigh. She moved her hand to brush away his and muttered in her sleep. He took hois hand away before she touched it and chuckeled slightly at her. He did this again and moved back and watched as she sat up groggly.

Kagome's hair was a mess, her clothes wrinkled and dirty.. but her eyes were tired. This made Inuyasha fell bad about waking her now. She looked down at her leg and fixed her skirt and looked up. Her dirt streaked cheek doned a redish pink color. He smiled mentally and stood.

Without a word he held out his hand to help her stand and when she took it, he pulled her up and grabbed her around the waist. Landing on the ground outside the well, he set her down. She looked up at him and blinked.

"What?" He asked after a minute

She shook her head and looked at the well. "I dunno... I feel like sometings wrong..."

He looked at her and followed her gaze to the dry well. Walking forward, he placed his hands on the side. "What do you me wrong?"

"I don't know." She siad walking to stand next to him.

He glanced at her and then to the dark bottom. Shrugging he jumped to stand on the lip. "I'll be back later for you."

"Two weeks."

Spinning he glared at her. "Two weeks?" Loosing his balance he fell backwards.

Kagome waited to see the faint blue light to go inside, when it never came she looked down. Seeing only white in the blackness of the bottom, she stood back and watched as Inuyasha landed next to her.

"Wrong? Like the fucking wells broken!" He yelled causing her to jump

"I said I didn't know! How could the well be broken? I didn't know it could be!" She said moving to the well again.

Inuyasha growled and jumped into it agian only to come back to her side a moment later.

"Fuck!" He yelled and kicked the well with his foot. His eyes opening wide as pain jumped threw him, "Oww. What the..?"

"... You're human." She said reaching to touch his black hair.

"What did you.." He saw the inky color from the corner of his eye and grabbed a fist full. "How the Fuck!"

"I don't know." She siad softly looking into his purple eyes as he glared at her.


End file.
